Insanity Has its Good Points
by AnataOfIrk
Summary: Another original fic, hope you enjoy. Reading my other fic "I Still Care" first, introduces some of these characters. Take a look at the lives of a few Irkens residing in an Irken mental asylum. Nihon, of course, makes his second fic apearence.
1. Chapter One - Depression

I'm baaaaack! Who missed me?! Oh well, anyway, I'm actually writing again. This is also an original Irken fic thing, as was my other. YES, it does belong here. May I stress the point that it is about IRKENS and therefore belongs in the IZ section. Don't question me, I know what I'm doing. Anywho, Nihon and some of his friends are in this one. Anata will be in it again. This is mostly just about the nice little nut cases in the Irken mental asylum. Have fun reading!  
  
- - -  
  
Insanity Has its Good Points  
  
By AnataOfIrk  
  
1 Chapter One – Depression  
  
"Gwen, it's time for your medicine."  
  
The soft voice and jangle of keys outside her door awakened the young girl from her gentle sleep. She blinked once, eyes focusing on the bright white of her room. Her door slowly opened, but Gwen only ducked below the sheets of her bed and pulled them over her head.  
  
"Come now, Gwen." A young, female nurse stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. In her hand were the small pillbox and a glass of pale white liquid that she brought for her patient. Gwen slowly peeked up from her sheets at the nurse, and grudgingly sat up. "Good girl," the nurse praised. She set the liquid on the small table by Gwen's bed and opened the pillbox. She pulled out the tiny, pink pill and held it out to Gwen.  
  
"I brought you special flavor wash-down, this time," she said, motioning to the milky liquid, "I bet you'll like it."  
  
Gwen stared up at the nurse a moment, took the pill between her thumb and index finger, and looked it over. "What flavor?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's a surprise," the nurse replied, "Just try it." She held out the glass as Gwen continued to eye her pill, then the liquid. After some time, Gwen surrendered and put the pill in her mouth. She took the nurse's liquid, and drank it down. "There. Good?"  
  
Gwen paused, swishing the last of the fluid around in her mouth. "Good," she answered with a nod. "What time is it?"  
  
"Why it's halfway through the day already," the nurse said. "To be exact," She looked down at her watch, "it's 12:32." She held out her hand and Gwen handed her the empty glass; then the nurse picked up the pillbox as well and placed it in her pocket. "How about I open the window? It'll help you wake up a bit." She went to the window and pulled open the curtains. The woman didn't bother asking if it was better. Gwen would answer 'no'. Being the depressive girl she was, Gwen wanted dark rather than light, but either way she hardly cared anyhow.  
  
"Can I visit Nihon, today?" Gwen asked softly. She often changed subject quickly. It was in her nature they supposed.  
  
"Certainly. But he's at an appointment with the psychiatrist right now, so you'll have to wait." The nurse then headed for the door. "I have to go," she informed Gwen. "Someone will get you when Nihon comes back."  
  
Gwen answered with a simple nod, and the nurse waved and left. Gwen sat in silence then, staring at the walls of her white room. She got to her feet slowly and steadied herself from the usual morning dizziness she had. She was exhausted. She had hardly slept a wink the past night. Only in the morning, only an hour before the nurse had come did she actually sleep. She'd thought the insomnia was over, that she could sleep now. But it came back, sure and strong as ever. Gwen would tell the nurses, but she didn't feel like telling them her problems. Maybe she never would.  
  
With a small yawn, she unsteadily made her way to the dresser that stood across the room's width from her bed, and opened the top drawer. Inside rested a stack of papers. Photos and drawings, they were; many, many of them. Gwen pulled the top three out and a picked up a small ball of sticky tack.  
  
"I wish Nihon were back," she whispered to herself as she stuck a piece of the tack to each of the pictures. "If he were here, he'd help me." She stuck the posters up on the wall one at a time and stood back to look at them. The first was of an Irken singer: her favorite. She had gotten to meet her long ago when she was better. She got her autograph and a nice close-up photo. It was a good time.  
  
The second was a drawing of her SIR from back home. It was very colorful and bright, with yellows, oranges, and reds. She used to love those colors. Now she loved none, but if she had to choose, it was black or dark blue.  
  
The third of the pictures was a photo of Nihon. Looking at it, she smiled softly. He was her only friend. Her only true friend. 


	2. Chapter Two - Pyromania

1.1 Chapter Two – Pyromania  
  
"Now stop that!"  
  
"But I want it!!"  
  
"No! Now, come on or I'll be calling the doctors on you!"  
  
Nihon grudgingly gave in to the nurse and stopped struggling. She pulled him along by the wrist, Nihon only looking back longingly at the irken cheeseburger that one of the nurses was eating on her break. "How come no one ever brings ME a cheeseburger?" he asked indignantly.  
  
The nurse huffed angrily, looking back at him. "Maybe because you're such a bad boy most of the time!"  
  
"I am not," he retorted, "only sometimes." He began walking with her instead of being dragged and looked up at her in his usually clueless expression. "What?"  
  
The nurse shook her head and continued on to his room. Nihon shrugged and forgot it, which for him wasn't difficult, and began bobbing his head from side to side boredly. "Is Gwen up?"  
  
"Yes, Nihon," the nurse replied in an almost annoyed tone.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Fine, Nihon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When one of us has time to get you two together!" Nihon backed down, surprised by her outburst.  
  
"Now Kris, don't tell me he hasn't gotten on your nerves already?"  
  
The nurse (who is the Kris being referred to) turned quickly at this new voice, "Oh, Kad!"  
  
Kad smiled at her slyly, "Don't worry about it," he continued, "I'll take the kid to his room." Kad stepped over to them and took Nihon's hand as Kris released it. Nihon watched in silence, taking in the fact that the doctor had just taken position as his new guardian.  
  
"Kad," the nurse began, "where am I supposed to go?"  
  
Kad pointed the thumb of his free hand over his shoulder. "The schizophrenic girl's getting delusional again."  
  
"I'm on it!" Kris hurried off down the hallway, leaving Nihon and his doctor Kad.  
  
"Come now, Nihon," Kad coaxed, and began walking again. Nihon followed quickly, keeping up with the man. "I hear Gwen is waiting for you."  
  
"She is?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Kad smiled and nodded as they reached his door. "Need to get anything together, or you want to just go to her room?"  
  
"Just go! Just go!"  
  
Kad laughed and took him to the next door in the hall. "Here we are then," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door – for Nihon's patience was wearing thin – and pulled it open.  
  
Gwen's eyes rose softly as Nihon ran in ahead of Kad. "Gwen!!!"  
  
Gwen smiled in her tiny little half-amused smile that she had and blinked at him happily. "Hi, Nihon." Nihon grinned and hopped up on the bed next to her. Seeing all was going well, Kad shut the door and locked it behind him. He'd give them the day together.  
  
"Lookie, Gwen," Nihon exclaimed, holding out his hand. "I can make a different color now!"  
  
"Really?" Gwen cocked her head and watched as a green fire slowly grew up from Nihon's hand. "Wow, green. That's neat, Nihon." Gwen smiled softly.  
  
Nihon extinguished his fire and grinned proudly. "Glad you liked it, Gwen." Gwen smiled sleepily at him, then dropped her eyes to the floor, face falling. "You okay?" Nihon asked unsurely.  
  
"Fine," Gwen replied shortly, "Just fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course." Gwen paused, then changed subject with, "Is Anata coming today?"  
  
Nihon kicked the side of the bed boredly. "Yah, I think." He paused. "What day is it?" Gwen gestured vaguely to a calendar on her door. "Ah. Yup; she's coming."  
  
"Where're you two going today?" Gwen asked softly.  
  
"No where special. Ain't you comin'?"  
  
Gwen fingered the white sheets of her bed nervously. "I didn't think Anata would want to sign me out."  
  
"'Course she would!" Nihon jumped to his feet and turned to face Gwen. "Anata's my friend, so she's yours too!"  
  
Gwen slowly lifted her eyes to look at him, softly asking, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh huh!" He nodded quickly in response and smiled. "You're comin' with us! I promise!" 


End file.
